Nice guys hurt first
by Ififall
Summary: One-shot/ Cop and Lawyer A/U /When Officer Scott McCall cracks a case, he invites Mason out to help celebrate. Before they go their separate ways, Scott drives him home to tell him how he really feels...


A/N an A/U kind of based on the TV show "The shield"

* * *

A/N: Offensive themes

* * *

A/N: Borrowing the characters from the TV show killing Eve

* * *

A/N: Borrowing the characters Tommy Shelby and "Brilliant Chang" from TV show peaky blinders

* * *

A/N Offensive language

* * *

A/N: Strong Language/ Adult scenes.

* * *

The door opens a creak but no-one notices.

"Christ, Tommy this Mason mother-fucking Hewitt has been up my ass since he got here! Tell him to back the fuck off!" Anderson yells.

"He wouldn't ask so many questions if you gave him the evidence!" Shelby said taking his grey cap off.

"I've got seven other cases on the go. McCall is tight with him. He can tell that nosey, ugly ass, OCD, nigger to kiss my ass!" He shouts.

"Hey Gents, Language!" McCall says as he opens the door. You've got the wrong suspect"

"Fuck off. That chunky Will Smith look-alike is the guy" He said.

"Really?" McCall asked with his eyebrow raised. "The victim said the perp was a five- nine asian dude that spoke Spanish and Russian. You tried playing the redneck police and rounded up every darkie on the northside"

"McCall I..."

"Don't! We all know that arrest was bullshit. Anderson I've let your guy go. We're actually going to the real perps' place. He goes by the name "Brilliant Chang" and yeah Mason is coming. You might wanna cut out the Nazi shit. So, let's get moving" Scott ordered. He got his equipment and held the door open for his team.

* * *

"To McCall! For making the fucking right call when we needed it!" Anderson yells as Team Alpha hold up their glasses.

"To Mason, for making it fricking easy for me!" Scott said raising his glass to Mason, who smiled back, but none of his team bothered. The drinks were flowing, and McCall was fake laughing to Anderson'stories about his time on traffic watch. He takes glances at Mason every now and again, who was mostly talking to his colleague Lori. Now the case was over, he had no idea when he was going to see Mason again.

He had his number, but now the case was over he couldn't just call him at One in the morning like he used to. A pang of discomfort, pulled in his chest and he took another swig of lite beer.

"So like I was saying I pull over this guy!" Anderson said. "He steps out of car and my eyes are bugging out, cause this is the biggest fucking coon I've ever seen in my life! Rolls of fat on the neck, the car stinking of fast food!" Anderson yells as his team are laughing and Mason, the black lawyer, is too busy drinking to care. He's stuffing his mouth with nacho's when everyone notices Jerry Perez come up to the table.

* * *

He's their main boss. Everyone puts their beers and food down. The laughter stops. Anderson's still chuckling to himself when Perez comes up to him and lightly taps him on the shoulder. "Anderson. I'm sorry to spoil the party everyone. Andy, we needed to go to the station. We've gotta have a discussion. This won't take long"

"Well...we'll come with you Andy" Shelby said getting up.

"That won't be necessary. Carry on with the party people. Enjoy yourselves" Perez says icily.

Within ten minutes of Anderson being marched out, all the team decided go home. There are whispers about Anderson that he physically assaulted that other guy to get a result? Maybe one of his cases went to shit? They couldn't be sure. McCall could care less, but pretended to. He told his team he'd get more details and call them later. They started getting into their cars, but he ran up to Mason and Lori.

"Hi guys, what are you up to now?"

"Home, my boyfriend's got dinner planned" Lori said.

"This late?" McCall asked.

"Yeah! Come on Mase, let's get a taxi" Lori said.

"Woah no, need, I'll drive...I only had one drink, don't judge me" McCall said.

"We need a sober driver" Mason nods. "But thanks"

* * *

"I'll get you there in record time. It's better than waiting out here in the cold trying to bat away drunks from your lovely assistant" McCall said pointing at Lori. "I mean, what would her boyfriend say?

Moments later they were in McCall's car. He thought it would be a great time to get to know Mason, but Lori was drunk, and couldn't stop talking. "So, me and Clay! It's been Two years now and he's going to pop the question!"

"Wow, you know that for a fact?" Mason asked.

"No but It's like...Two years is the make or break! It's time for meeting families and weddings and matching wedding rings and beautiful wedding flower arrangements, that I can post on twitter! It's about wedding cake and finding out I'm pregnant on the honeymoon!" She exclaims.

"Okay Lori, you're home!" McCall yells. They both help Lori get out. They walk her up to her place and deliver her to her confused and hungry boyfriend.

"Jesus! Does she ever stop talking!" McCall asked as they walked back to the car.

* * *

"She's drunk! Give the girl a break. She's a great assistant. Always gets the job done. A quality that she shares with you" Mason said as he opens McCall's side first.

"Thanks" Scott said starting the car. On the way he decided to try to find out what Mason's dating life was like as he drove him home. "You still gonna be around in the precinct for a few more days?"

"I doubt it. Perez wants his place and your team to take all the glory. He'll tie up any loose ends" Mason said looking down as McCall cupped his knee.

"Sorry...thought it was the gear-stick. I guess your partners gonna be looking forward to getting you back huh?" The amount of all nighters you pull!"

"Oh, I have a room-mate, as long as I pay rent, he doesn't care where I'am" Mason chuckled as he pulled up outside Mason's modest apartment.

* * *

"Since our celebrations were interrupted, maybe we could uhh...double date sometime..or….whatever?" McCall says turning on the car light. He watched the lawyer nod and unbutton a couple of buttons on his bright blue shirt. He shakes his head and laughs, causing the other man to squint.

"Scott! For a police officer this is the most clumsy, inept, third rate interrogation I've ever been in! Double date? How? I'm single. That's what you wanted to know right? My _male_ partner dumped me three months ago. I'm Bi, that's another topic you also wanted to know? If you wanna go out for a drink sometime, call me a couple of hours in advance. I do enjoy seeing you. You're gorgeous!" Mason admits, reaching to get out of the car until he stops him.

"How...how did you even know I like you?" McCall wonders.

"The same way that I knew you snitched on Anderson for racism. That's why Perez came tonight wasn't it? I don't get involved with police that much. I try to keep away. I stereotype a lot of you guys as a bunch of hateful, KKK thugs. For damn good reasons. But you..." Mason said raising his hand to run it through McCall's thick glowing hair. "I'm glad I was wrong about you. It sounds as corny as shit. But,...you are one of the good guys. You're special" He said removing his hand, he inched away.

* * *

McCall leans forward gently kissing him on the neck. "Don't back away. I...I like to think of myself as good, but...I can be a really bad boy"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Scott growls. "I can be as naughty as you want me to be"

* * *

With the indoor car lights now on, McCall sighs as the lawyer goes to town on him on the backseat. At first he was surprised that ,McCall was a werewolf, not even his team knew. But luckily that didn't stop Mason from guiding him to the back and happily pulling down his pants. McCall bends through the car and digs in the glove compartment for condoms and lubes. Mason doesn't say anything, he leaned back and passed the lawyer everything he needs and watched him get to work.

He opens his legs wider as Mason slides his hand inbetween his thighs and pulls his trousers down. He roughly tugs his balls. "So I hear werewolves have been around for the last Five hundred years?" he asked gently licking McCall's shaft.

"Oh, I guess?"

"Which pack are you from?"

"I'm based here..." McCall paused as the lawyer started sharply started licking his his shaft with long slow strokes. He'd ask him questions like who turned him and who was in his pack. He named about three people before the lawyer moved his hand onto the shaft and flicked his tongue onto his tip. "Uhh...pack?...Vill,...Hugo,...Eve" He muttered as the other man swallowed him whole and his mind went blank.

* * *

He pulled him up before he came and asked Mason to lie down. He took his trousers off and reached for the lawyer's blue shirt, until he stopped him.

"I'd rather keep it on, it's kinda cold?"

"Cold?" Scott questioned.

"Scott you're an alpha, you've got a lot of adrenaline in you right now, plus you turned on. You're probably boiling right now" Mason said as he leans flat on the seat. The were pulls the lawyers trousers and boxers down to the knee before uncapping the lube and spreading it on the condom.

"Any objections before we..."

"Are you a Trump supporter?" Mason teases.

"God no!"

* * *

"Oakey dokie! lets go!" Mason teased as he bucked his hips up. Scott pulls on a condom over his fingers and preps him with lube, opening him up until he can slowly plunge himself inside him. He starts off slowly placing his hands on the lawyer's shoulders. He whispered how turned on he was when he'd first seen him. Telling him how much he'd wanted to fuck him over the last few months. Mason responds by grasping McCall's hand and placing it over his throat. He slowly closes his hand tighter against the lawyer's black inviting neck.

It awakens something, he drives into him, harder and faster than before, his claws are out, his glowing eyes scan Mason's body as the lawyer runs his hand over his chest and hoarsely whispers his name. "Scott...oh...Scott...fuck...oh...Christ!" He moans as the were carries on at a frantic pace, clutching his hips while trying to kiss him. His fangs begin to sink into his neck, before he stops fucking him with a jolt.

"SSSSShhhhiiiiiittttt!" Mason moans as the were pulls _everything_ out of him and they get changed.

Scott stretches and gently checks him over. There are scratches and marks on his neck, and his blue shirt looks like it's been put in a shredder.

"No worries, the scratches aren't even deep"

"Trust me, you went as deep as hell tonight._ No worries,_ though, I'm not even complaining" Mason smiles.

"I'm calling you on Monday. Let's set something up" Scott decided.

* * *

"I'm weak at the knees already!" Mason smirked, leaning up to kiss him on the forehead. The were responds with a couple of harsh kisses on the lips. The lawyer runs his hand through his hair again before getting out of the car. The other man wants to be romantic and walk him to the door but he thinks better of it. When Mason's safe inside, he smooths down his hair and starts the car.

When he gets back home he quietly goes upstairs. He showers, wraps a towel around his waist. He gets a small towel and dries his hands. Rumaging around in his dirty clothes, he pulls out his engagment ring and pulls it on his finger. He goes into the bedroom and turns the light on.

"Hey!...Ahhh...ow!" Kira, his fiance moans.

"Sorry babe, late night, victory was ours! Don't worry! I'm all clean, soberish, and soapy for you" He chuckled.

* * *

"So you guys cracked the case and went out? Why didn't you call me? I work right near you..."

"Cause one of my Team...Anderson, he got in the shit tonight. We were out drinking and our top boss followed us there. He removed him from our team and work duties" McCall told her.

Kira leans up in shock. "No way!"

"Yeah. It was as awkward as shit. Just be glad you didn't come" McCall says, pulling on a night shirt and jogging bottoms.

"What's he in trouble for? Whatever it is... Do you think he did it?"

"God knows. I hope it's just a misunderstanding. But if he's guilty of misconduct. I can't have that on my team" McCall decides as he turns the light off and rolls into bed.

"That department is lucky to have you. You're one of the good guys. You're the best fucking officer in there! Your honesty is one of the many reasons why I love you!" Kira declared, wrapping her arms around her fiancé as they both hugged each other to sleep.


End file.
